hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou
Tserriednich Hui Guo Rou (ツェリードニヒ＝ホイコーロ, Tserīdonihi Hoikōro) is the Fourth Prince of the Kakin Empire, and the son of his father's first wife, Unma.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Tserriednich has long, fair hair, and a thin moustache. He has a rather muscular body. As prince, he wears long robes and a crown. During formal banquets, he usually wears black tuxedo. Personality Tserriednich is a placid, polished, and erudite Renaissance man with interests ranging from football to philosophy. He has a very keen intellect, which he is proud of. Despite showing a serene smile and courteous mannerisms, Tserriednich is in reality sociopathic and inhuman, indulging in gruesome human slaughter and the collection of human body parts. He thinks of himself as an artist that seeks pieces of inspiring art that young and beautiful people bring about when confronted with extreme situations. Furthermore, he is elated at the perspective of being allowed to kill his siblings, whom he sees as scumbags.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 One of his bodyguard, Theta even describes him as pure, unbridled evil, and feels that of all people he must not be allowed to master Nen as he will use it for evil.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 He is also a very good actor since he is able to gain Halkenburg's trust by pretending to "accept" him, given his loathing to all of his siblings. Halkenburg even posted in his Facebox that Tserriednich is the only sibling that accepts him. At the social party in the Black Whale, he is listening to Halkenburg.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 He seems to hold his father in high regard as he told Mark that he should have asked the two girls he has recently killed who the current king of Kakin is. Background At some point in his life, Prince Tserriednich obtained several Scarlet Eyes pairs that Kurapika failed to track.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 343 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc While Kurapika obtains information about him, Tserriednich sends his subordinate Mark to lure two women in his room. He tries to engage the women in an intellectual conversation, and then mercilessly slaughters them. He later contacts Mark and complains about the pair's lack of intellect, as he showers their blood from his body, saying that they only thought about shopping and sex, while he is looking for beautiful people with future, and not simple-minded "animals". Though still disappointed, he orders his subordinate to bring in the next two girls. His brother Benjamin informs him about the Succession War, which would decide the next King of Kakin after the expedition to the Dark Continent. The news delights Tserriednich, since he desires to kill his siblings. Despite Benjamin's threat of killing him, Tserriednich replies, sarcastically, that he is so terrorized he does not want to be called anymore, before hanging up.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 After the call, he focuses his attention to a tattooer and a woman. He takes a picture of the tattoo, as one of his bodyguards call him. Theta reports that all five of his bodyguards have cleared the test imposed by the Hunter Association; while Benjamin and Tyson, however, have refused to let their bodyguards be tested, out of arrogance and jealousy respectively, and all of Luzurus' have failed. Tserriednich orders her to gather as much info as possible about the Black Whale and hangs up.He says to himself that no fool will sit on the throne, which will be his. Nasubi's personal butler informs him of the rules of the Succession War: only the legal children of the king can participate, and only the ones who will attend the sailing ceremony of Black Whale. The identities and number of the participants will remain confidential until that date. If any of the potential heirs is killed before the first blow of a special whistle, which will be blown when the vessel says, the war will be stopped. From that moment on, all measures to survive will be legit. The messenger presents an Urn used in a traditional Kakin ritual. Tserriednich puts a drop of his blood, and then his hand inside. A fairy comes out of the Urn, feeding him a small egg before disappearing. Due to him not being a Nen user, Tserriednich fails to notice what has just happened and asks about the ritual to the messenger. The messenger informs him that, according to the rumors, if someone who craves to be king puts his blood inside the Seed Urn, they will be blessed with a special power. Some time later, Tserriednich participates to the ceremony on the eve of the beginning of the expedition and boards the ship, silently insulting the onlookers while smiling and waving his hand. He takes part to a formal event, where he talks to Halkenburg. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the ship. The following day, he participates to yet another party, where he observes Benjamin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 He is then approached by Tubeppa, with whom he accepts to form an alliance against the older princes, albeit while thinking to himself he might be dead by the following day. After hearing Kurapika's announcement, he starts to inquire about the nature of Nen beasts, but the only one who can answer him is Theta. He then asks her if she can use Nen herself, which she confirms. One of his bodyguards approaches and suggests that being the First Queen's child, Tserriednich does not have to oblige Prince Benjamin's request to accept a bodyguard. Tserriednich brushes them off, saying that he is in the middle of his Nen meditation.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 363 Tserriednich does further Nen training with Theta, which leaves her speechless at the progress he's making and realizes he's a Genius.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 366 Tserriednich agrees to send his bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika. Amidst his training, Tserriednich muses to Theta that one of Prince Woble's bodyguards said that leaning Nen only takes two weeks, while Theta told him it would take half a year. He questions whether Theta is telling the truth or not, which she answers that she remains honest to him. While he threatens her for lying, his Sacred Beast closely observes Theta.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 368 Abilities & Powers As one of the eldest princes of Kakin, Tserriednich significant political influences, assets and vast funds at his disposal. He even owns a luxurious hotel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He is also endowed with a squad of personal bodyguards. Tserriednich is extremely brilliant, second only to Halkenburg, as well as knowledgeable about many topics, ranging from science, philosophy, famous individuals to even football. In terms of physical abilities, he managed to murder two young women with no sign of injury or effort. Alternatively, he presumably spikes their drinks with a drug and then butchers them after they lose consciousness, as he asks them what would they like to drink while inviting them to his quarter. His sociopathic nature allows him to kill cold-heartedly. Nen After shedding a drop of his blood inside the pot passed down in the Kakin family, Tserriednich received an "egg" from which a Nen beast hatched to guard him. Since it is parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it, and since he is not a Nen user, despite having learned about its existence, Tserriednich is unable to perceive it. The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. His Nen beast can open its mouth to reveal another face within, with a split tongue and jagged teeth. Its only known ability is stretching its neck up to several meters. The Spirit Beast seems to be able to make itself unseen, as it occasionally absent from its host presence. Soon, his Nen is awakened, presumably by Theta and is meditating to master it. It is revealed that he has learnt Nen in a very short time and is already able to form Nen balls, much to Theta's shock. She then realizes that Tserriednich is a genius. Quotes * "If I'm skinning pigs and monkeys, it's just '''dissection'. What I seek is art, produced by youth with a future put in an extreme situation. A "synthesis of the arts"."'' * (To Benjamin) "Finally, I can freely dispose of all the rotten trash. Quake in your sleep, Benjamin. I will be the next king." Trivia * Tserriednich mentions several real-life people explicitly, namely authorities in various fields such as Peter Ware Higgs, Leoš Janáček, Immanuel Kant, Georg Wilhelm Friedrich Hegel, Gustav Theodor Fechner, as well as real-life football leagues, Serie A and La Liga. * When asked to place his hand in the mouth of the ritual pot, Tserriednich worried it might be bitten off: this may be a reference to "La Bocca della Verità" ("The Mouth of Truth"). Starting from the Middle Ages, it was believed that if one told a lie while his hand was in the mouth of the sculpture, it would be bitten off. References Navigation Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family